Reunion Revision
by GemKnight
Summary: Harry wakes up to find he's back in his not-quite 11 yet body- along with most of the students from his year... What will he do with future knowledge- what will the others do?
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he awoke, "Did someone spike the punch?"

He turned over expecting to see his wife Ginny, or at least signs she had just gotten up to tend to their newborn third child. But as he rolled over he realized the bed he was in was a lot smaller than the bed he shared with Ginny…

*Thunk Thunk Thunk*

"Wake up!"

"_No…_"

It happened again, Dudley's voice pestering him as he ran up and down the stairs- well why wouldn't he- it was his birthday afterall…

Harry dragged his feet in a similar manner as he had the first time. This time however he was mulling over what kind of spell this could be. There were very few spells that really affected time, but they existed, though usually only small steps- like Time Tuners… This was- massive…

He started going over the night before in his head. He'd been at his ten year reunion, an 'honorary graduate' due to the circumstances. He remembered Draco had crashed the reunion, since he hadn't been given the same privilege. He hadn't been in school most of that year, and hadn't directly participated in the battle against Voldermort- though he had inadvertently been a major part in his defeat- something he'd mentioned- on mostly deaf ears.

Ron and Hermione had found time to be there- even Neville. It made him wonder if it was just him sent back or-…

Draco- he remembered again- Draco had too much to drink, was complaining to everyone who would listen about how his life had been ruined by the whole class…

He opened the door and took over cooking so Aunt Petunia could finish preparing for Dudley's surprises…

Harry sighed as he served Vernon's breakfast and wondered how far he should play this out- he wouldn't be getting his letter to Hogwarts for another month- and he certainly had enough control to keep the glass from vanishing this time- but then the snake wouldn't escape. Also, he could certainly obtain his letter without the Dursley's even knowing this time, but what would be the point…

Harry froze-

Petunia was uncovering Dudley's eyes so he could look at his presents.

"How many are there?"

Petunia had wanted to go to Hogwarts- but how to get her to admit it to him…

"Thirty six, counted them myself."

Should he wait for the letter- should he start working on her now… He had leverage this time he didn't have before… He _knew_… he knew what she had wanted as a child, he knew why she promised to take care of him all these years… He knew if he could convince her- she could convince Uncle Vernon…

But he also knew the dangers… Messing with time… What if this was temporary- or fake, some sort of illusionary charm… He needed to know more.

He certainly wasn't going to accomplish that today…

It seemed more difficult this time to duck the Dursleys at the zoo- probably because he was trying to do so earlier…

He sat down beside the glass of the captive Brazilian snake and sighed.

"What should I do?"

The snake looked up at him and tilted its head.

"Yes I'm talking to you, I could free you, mostly by mistake, I understand your captivity, but there's a price if I do- I'll be stuck under the stairs for another month…"

The snake slithered over closer to the glass. "It's not sssso bad for me here, I get guaranteed lunch every day, just have to deal with moronsssss tapping the glassss desspite the signsss every day."

Suddenly he made his decision. He looked around to make sure Dudley hadn't found him yet. "Follow me," the glass vanished and the snake slithered through.

"Where are we going," the snake asked him.

"Down here," he pointed to a drain opening, "You can get out of the zoo here, find the nearest park and I can find you there, keep you safe from panicky people."

Just as the last inch of the snake vanished into the grate-

"And just where have you been," the screechy tones of his aunt wafted into his ears.

"I wanted some time to formulate my thoughts."

"Oh," she said in a tone that declared her lack of sincere interest.

"I remembered, last night, I remembered the night my parents died."

There was a twitch in her lip, but she managed to maintain her cold appearance anyway. "You were dreaming, you were just a baby, you couldn't possibly remember the car crash."

"I don't remember a car crash. I remember a man breaking into my parents home and killing them both- trying to kill me…"

"You're imagining things," she said a lot less firmly.

"I know you plan to send me to St. Brutis's… What if I had a better suggestion… and it wouldn't cost you and Uncle Vernon a thing."

"And what suggestion might you have?"

Harry took a stalling breath. "Hogwarts."

Her mask dropped in shock. "Where did you here that name."

"Does it really matter? Tell the world I go to St. Brutus's for all I care, convince Vernon to let me go to Hogwarts once the letter comes- you know it's the right thing."

"What do you know about 'what's right for you', all I promised was to take care of you."

"You took me into your home, and kept me safe, but you never really took care of me."

"Why you-"

"I live under the stairs," he rounded, something he'd wanted to do for years, but it would have been petty of him to do it before- now it was his only way to generate the sincerity he needed. "I eat barely enough to get by, and I put up with your real son doing whatever he wants and leaving me to take all the fall." He looked down, "Year from now he'll discover he's a fair boxer too. But I'm tired of his hand me downs. Vernon doesn't know I have an inheritance waiting for me- it won't cost you a thing to let me do what I'm _supposed_ to do with my life- but I need you to convince Uncle Vernon this is what's best for me- I'm a Wizard- even if you do everything in your power to stop me from acting like one- you can't change what I am."

"You're just like your mother, you realize that, even your eyes," he voice softened with that last part.

Harry didn't mean to, but he couldn't help a snort, "Always being compared to my father, first I've heard of being like my mum- except the eyes…"

The next morning he awoke to Aunt Petunia knocking on his door. Uncle Vernon was standing next to her looking like he'd just swallowed something vile.

"Your uncle and I had a long discussion, we've agreed you see to have outgrown the cupboard, we've cleared up some space for you in Dudley's spare bedroom, the rest of it should be clear by this weekend."

"Th-thank you." He managed, though he'd said no such thing before- it seemed right this time.

He took just the essentials in the first trip, a few sentimental trinkets- and sat down in the daybed that would presumably be replaced with his bed soon.

An owl started tapping on the window…

He got up and carefully opened the window, taking the letter- "Wait, I'll probably want to reply."

The owl hooted in reply.

_Harry,_

_I told this owl from the post to wait for you to be alone. I don't know if it's just me who remembers or if other do; if you remember me give me a reply with this owl. I sent an owl to Hermione too. I really hope it isn't just me stuck in this nightmare…_

Harry scribbled a quick reply telling him he remembered too, and to try and change as few things as possible until they were all together to talk about it.

Not that he was heeding his own advice; he mused to himself and got ready to head for the park he expected his snake friend to be in. He had to search for a while, careful not to be heard as he spoke in Parseltounge.

"I'm here," it finally spoke. "It's cold out here."

"It's at least 80- oh… you're Brazilian- aside from the captivity thing… It's not that hot here…" Harry sighed as he tried to think. If he told anyone he'd be making bigger changes in the timeline.

He sighed in frustration, "If only I could use my magic…" He sighed again as he made his decision, "History be damned…" then he turned back to the snake, "I'll go get someone who can help you."

The snake just nodded.

Harry took off for Mrs. Figg's house. As he came up to the yard he saw several cats duck into the house. He knew she knew he was there, her cats would have informed her, but she didn't actually answer the door until after he knocked.

"Harry dear, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I ah-" He paused to figure how to play this.

"Go on dear, what's the problem?"

"I know you're a squib."

"What?"

"I needed you to understand why I came to you for help, I- need to get Gringotts so I can withdraw the money to get supplies for a new pet I've adopted… Maybe get an owl," he said in all in a bit of an intentional rush, and added that last part offhandedly at just above a whisper.

Mrs. Figg stood there for a moment in shock. Finally she started working her jaw, but she still wasn't saying anything yet. She closed her mouth, straightened her posture, "I'll send Dumbledore an Owl…"

As she sat at a desk and started to compose a quick letter to Dumbledore, "What kind of pet did you adopt?"

Harry cleared his throat and mustered up his most innocent sounding voice, "A snake I- erm- _rescued_- from- captivity…"

Mrs. Figg pressed her lips into a thin white line as she added a final couple of lines. "Will this snake be alright for at least a day or so?"

"It made it through the night in the park I tol- er- hid him in. So I suppose he'll survive, but his natural habitat is much warmer."

She scribbled a few more quick notes, rolled up the parchment, and tucked it onto an owl's leg and sent it off. "He'll probably get it late tonight, I told him to send someone to meet you at the park, since I'm assuming you haven't told the Dursley's about your new pet snake… What's his name by the way?"

"I dunno, I didn't a- think of one yet," he gave a forced smile. "Thank you," he added sincerely.

"You're welcome dear. And don't be afraid to drop by again if you need help, I'll be a lot less startled next time, but you understand I had no idea you knew."

"I know, and you couldn't let the Dursley's think I liked staying with you," he smirked.

"Yes, about that, how long have you known?"

"I ah- figured it out when I had- a dream- I remember- my parents," he decided to go with the same story he told Aunt Petunia.

"But how did you know about Gringotts? And how could you know that you have money there waiting for you?"

"I just assumed, I mean, it's not like my parents were poor like the Dursley's would have me believe."

She clearly wanted to press the issue, but decided to let it drop. "Well, you probably ought to be getting home I imagine, run along now."

"Yes maam," he made his way out, watching Mrs. Figg's cats watch him.

The next day he was in the park with the snake again expecting Hagrid to arrive any moment.

"Mrs. Figg reminded me of something when I went to her yesterday, what's your name anyway?"

"Brooke."

"That's a nice name."

"I suppossse, it was given to me by a man with a funny hat who offered the Zoo a lot of money to run a short seriesss of shows with me and a few other sssnakes, it didn't catch on and the man left soon after."

"He was trying to get young children to not be afraid of you?"

The snake nodded.

He heard an loud pop behind him that had to be someone Appariting behind him.

"Hello Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Navy Blue Dreams and Khaki thoughts: Humorously enough I was already plotting about that…

Kissing Shards: thanks, always nice to hear people liked what they read- doesn't always help me write faster but it sure doesn't hurt xD

End AN

"Hello Harry."

Harry's head jerked up.

"I take it you were expecting Hagrid?"

Harry turned instantly to face Dumbledore.

"I don't pretend to understand how you've come to know so much, but it's clear to me you know a lot more than Mrs. Figg led me to believe."

"It wasn't my fault Professor Dumbledore," he tried to assure him, reflexively using the title he'd used for almost six years of his life.

"So you _do_ know who I am?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, perhaps you might fill me in to the extent of your revelation?"

Harry took a sharp breath, "The next 17 years, approximately." He frowned. "I was at my ten year graduation anniversary, and I woke up the next morning in my younger body about a month before my 11th birthday."

"Fascinating," Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"I'm not the only one who came back… I know Ron and- my friends anyway, from my year, I think- I think everyone from that year came back."

"Curious; and you don't know which one of your classmates is responsible?"

"Not yet, I have my suspicions, but given my history with the subject I'm reluctant to confront him on suspicions alone… He- he and I were- like my father and Snape."

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected- apparently reflexively as he seemed to frown at his own response. He cleared his throat, "I see. And what are your plans given the information you have?"

"I had hoped to _not_ tell anyone else who didn't know, I- slipped up with Mrs. Figg. I plan to make very few changes until I have time to properly discuss the ramifications."

"But this snake?"

"I set him free before, but this time I felt a little more responsible, I- didn't understand how or what I'd done before, this time I felt- duty-bound to make sure he's alright."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "I assume you understand Mrs. Figg's- apprehension at learning you're keeping a snake- and at the idea you may be a Parselmouth."

"Voldermort."

"You speak his name freely."

"Fear of a name only leads to fear of a thing itself."

"Well spoken, given your reluctance to discuss future events, I take it the future turn out mostly preferable?"

Harry frowned, "There were sacrifices, but overall I think- I doubt I could… I want to talk about it with people who knew what happened before I start changing things drastically."

"Well, if you'll take my hand I can escort you to Diagon Alley."

Harry winced, he explained when he saw Dumbledore's glance, "I never really liked Apperation, though I'm capable… I prefer brooms."

"Unfortunately given your current underage status, this is the most appropriate option."

Harry nodded, reaching over to take Dumbledore's hand. Musing to himself this time that the hand was whole and unmarred. He felt the familiar yank on his navel, but was quite used to it as he arrived in Diagon Alley without any signs of nausea.

"Hmm," Dumbledore mused in curiosity, "So I suppose Gringotts will have to be our first stop, which means that _this_," he held up a small key, "is now yours I believe."

Harry took his key, "Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore's nose wrinkled, "You seem, simultaneously accustomed to my presence, and yet reserved in a manner that suggests you haven't done so in quite some time."

"You were my headmaster, and- given you were the only wizard with more than the barest understanding of Voldermort, it would be natural to assume I sought your help."

Dumbledore frowned. "Indeed," he agreed, letting the matter drop at that.

Dumbledore followed Harry but let him lead the way through Gringotts. Harry went straight for the main desk and waited to be seen. "I'm here to withdraw from Vault 687."

The goblin, Griphook, Harry recognized, looked down at Harry, then up and over toward Dumbledore. "We weren't expecting you just yet; I trust you have your vault key?"

Harry held it up. Dumbledore stayed silently behind them as Griphook took them to his vault. Once the door was opened Harry quickly covered, but his eyes took the whole scene with a touch of renewed awe. Even all these years later for him, it was impressive just to see the unfettered and massive piles of galleons. He took a small, yet still respectable sized pile of Galleons and turned to leave.

Once they were out of the bank Dumbledore spoke once more. "I know your reluctance to speak on the matter, but some clarity could have drastic effect… Like perhaps to understand just how much you discovered over the years…"

"Why, so you can hide it all better this time around," Harry chuckled. "If it's about the Sorcerer's stone, my only advice is to listen to Hagrid, '_ain't no better place to hide something then Hogwarts_'."

"Yes, I- had already considered that option, as I'm sure you knew."

Harry sighed, "I don't-… I don't want to say anything- because that particular event…" he scowled, "it ends up very close… but any change in either direction could just as likely do more harm than good."

Harry stopped suddenly- remembering something… He looked down…

"What?"

"I found myself thinking along dangerous moral ground… I know someone who did something very evil, for cowardly reasons… someone who's been hiding for some time, and barring exceptional circumstances would be more than content to remain hiding indefinitely… But events that I'm certain _will_ happen, force him out of hiding- and into Voldermort's service again."

"You're considering if it's wrong to proactively force them out of hiding?"

"I could use the information to free an innocent man, but how do I explain how I know…"

"In this case, it might be prudent to explain…"

Harry scoffed, but sighed and turned to face Dumbledore. "My godfather, Sirius Black, was framed; Peter Pettigrew faked his own death. My father, Sirius, and Peter were illegal Animagi. He cut off his own finger and turned into his animal form, escaped. But Sirius eventually manages to break out of Azkaban to avenge himself against Peter, that's how I came to learn about it all…"

"I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me where Peter is hiding, if so I might contact Sirius and see if their might be any evidence to prove to others what you say."

"If I do- and you do find the evidence you need… I don't want anyone knowing I had a part, not even Sirus…"

This time Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye that Harry had come to expect; hidden proud beaming that he couldn't actually admit to in his position.

Harry told Dumbledore about Scabbers. Then did minimal shopping, for now just the supplies to take care of Brooke, and the owl he once named Hedwig before… He also bought some rope so he could pull the supplies into his new bedroom- since the Dursley's almost never poke their heads in, except to complain, and he planned to go out of his way to avoid that for a while…

That left only Dudley… That was going to take some work… It took saving his life in the last time line to gain any respect…

Dumbledoor walked him as far as his block, but left him to walk the last bit alone.

"I'll send Hagrid by after you get your letter so you can go school shopping."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore…"


End file.
